


Since You've Been Gone

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Supernatural Season 12, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas catch Mary up on what has happened since she died. Then Crowley shows up and Mary learns more than she wanted to know





	Since You've Been Gone

          “You’re telling me that both of you have been to Hell… and you, Dean, have been to… Purgatory?” Mary asked, trying to get everything straight. The three Winchesters and Castiel had been sitting in a hotel room for nearly two hours, catching Mary up on the last thirty or so years. To say that she was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

          Dean nodded. “We’ve both been to the past, met you and dad. I’ve been to the future.”

          “We’ve also been to Heaven,” Sam reminded her.

          “And Scotland,” Dean added, causing everyone to look at him for the out-of-place suggestion. He just shrugged and brought his beer up to his mouth. “What? It was a long plane ride, okay?”

          Mary shook her head, completely engulfed by this history of her boys. They had only been 5 years old and 6 months old when she saw them last. “I can’t believe what you’ve been through since I’ve died.”

          “At least they’re both still human now,” Cas offered as a consolation, but his words just made Mary look up at him in alarm.

          “Human?” She asked, panicked. “When have they not been human?”

          “I’ve been possessed a few times by demons and angels. Swapped bodies with a teenager. Lived without my soul,” Sam listed casually.

          “Don’t forget Lucifer,” Dean pointed out before taking another swig of his beer.

          “Right. I was Lucifer for a while.”

          Mary sputtered. She had thought that Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory had been shocking? But finding out that her baby boy had been possessed by the actual devil? This one took the cake.

          “I was a vampire for a few hours,” Dean started, clearly enjoying his mother’s shock and disbelief. “That was when Sam didn’t have his soul and let me get bitten.” Mary’s head jerked toward her youngest son, but Dean kept going. “I killed a shifter that took my form once. And a leviathan. Oh, and I was a demon a few years ago. Not possessed by a demon, but an actual demon.”

          “What about Gadreel?” Cas reminded.

          “Oh, right,” Dean leaned back in his chair. “I tricked Sam into letting an angel possess him who turned out to become Metatron’s right hand man.”

          There were so many new names that Mary couldn’t keep track of them. “Metatron—“

          “God’s scribe. Well, he used to be. Now he’s just a pathetic human. Or, was. Amara killed him,” Cas explained.

          Mary leaned forward, elbows on knees as she sunk her head into her hands. “This is… too much.”

          Just then, the air in the room shifted and a fifth figure appeared. “Hello boys. Do any of you know where the hell Lucifer is? And don’t try to tell me he’s in Hell. I was just there—oh. Hello there. Who is this striking lady? No relation, I assume?” Crowley motioned between the boys and Mary.

          “Oh boy,” Dean groaned, draining the last of his beer in one gulp.

          “I’m their mother,” Mary stated simply, staring at Crowley warily, but still entranced.

          “Mother?” Crowley raised his eyebrows, surprised. But he recovered quickly and reached for her hand to kiss her knuckles. “Surely not. You’re much too young to be a mother.”

          “Well…” Mary glanced away, blush rising to her cheeks.

          Seeing this, Dean rolled his eyes. “Mom. No. This is Crowley. King of Hell.”

          “King of—“ She eyed her son for any sign of lying. Finding none, she turned to Crowley. Her boys were on first name basis with the King of Hell? They had the kind of relationship where he could just drop in anytime? “King of Hell. Really?”

          Still holding her hand, Crowley sat on the couch next to her. “And you’re the lovely Mary Winchester, aren’t you? Tell me, how did a woman as beautiful as you give birth to those two buffoons over there?”

          “Can we not do this?” Dean begged. Sam nodded in agreement, clearly uncomfortable.

          “Now, now, Squirrel. The adults are talking.” Crowley waved his hand in the direction of the Winchesters and Cas, keeping his full attention on the woman in front of him. “I bet Squirrel hasn’t told you about our time together, has he?”

          “Here we go,” Dean groaned.

          “You see, back when Dean was a demon, we had quite a bit in common,” Crowley started. He started elaborating on the summer he spent with Dean, causing Mary to raise her eyebrows at her son a few times. That summer was just one horrible story after another, and Crowley wasn’t sparing any detail.

          Then Cas cleared his throat, clearly feeling left out of the _Memories-With-Dean_ fest. “When Dean and I first met, he stabbed me. I think we’ve come a long way since then.”

          “Well Dean’s chained me up in their kinky dungeon,” Crowley replied competitively. Sam sat back, grinning in amusement at the men fighting for Dean’s attention. Mary kept looking from the angel to the demon to her son, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

          “Dean and I survived Purgatory together,” Cas shot back.

          Sam, deciding to spice things up, sat forward in his chair. “That’s where Dean met Benny. The vampire. They bonded in Purgatory too.”

          Dean shot Sam a murderous look while Cas and Crowley scoffed at the mention of the vampire. Apparently they didn’t think too much of him as competition.

          Mary shifted her gaze between the four men calculatingly. Slowly and measuredly, she spoke to Dean. “Just how many boyfriends do you have?”

          Sam laughed at Dean’s sputtering and denial. Pushing out of the chair, Sam admired his handiwork. Dean was flustered and in denial, Cas and Crowley were glaring at each other, and Mary had her motherly gaze fixed on Dean.

          “Bu-well-that’s not-I just—Sam hit a dog!” Dean announced desperately. A hush fell over the room while everyone stared at him.

          Snapping his fingers theatrically, Sam nodded thoughtfully. “We also forgot to tell mom about that time you turned halfway into a dog. Good times. Anyone else want a beer?”

          Without waiting for a reply, Sam strolled out of the room, laughing as Mary asked Dean about Benny the vampire.


End file.
